McBear love stories
by AmiraHellion
Summary: Teruhiko and Joshua in a oneshot of their own! Yaay! Rated M for smut (must be getting used to that by now) ;D
1. Chapter 1

:-: Start-

"You fucking did what?!" Joshua screamed into the phone, hearing the low roar in his voice from his grizzly side, and feeling the phone crackle slightly as he squeezed it in his rage.

"W-we're so-sorry, so sorry!" The moron on the other end responded, terror obvious to the bear even though Joshua couldn't even see them.

"Don't be sorry, fucking fix the damn problem!" He growled back, knowing that he was probably being way more aggressive than necessary, but such is the way of things when you're a grizzly bear. He slammed the phone back down on the reciever, sighing as he sat back down in his desk. _Calm down. Just calm the fuck down._ The bear thought to himself.  
There was a knock on the door, "WHAT?"

"Um, Master, Teruhiko-sama is here." Just the sound of his mate's name made his temper retreat completely.

"Send him in." Joshua said with a nod.

The grizzly's nose smelt what it most desired before Teruhiko peered in, "Joshua?" Joshua was on him before he had the chance to utter another syllable, grabbing the other bear's waist, yanking him close, and kissing him deeply.

"Teru, my Teru..." Joshua growled affectionately, holding him firmly and continuing to claim lips that he considered his and his alone.

"Mmm!" Teru trembled from the heavy kisses, feeling overpowered as usual with the heavy-seed. He had flash-backs of the day he had first gotten on an intimate level with Joshua, as he was pushed over the grizzly's desk; the american's hips pushing against his own, the feel of the desk pressing against the back of his ass, even the heat that rolled off the other bear in his obvious arousal. The only difference between then and now was that Teru felt no fear of the other male, no he wanted to be pressed close enough that their aura and breath mingled.

"I wouldn't mind having you right here on my work desk, you know," Joshua said, a rumble in the tone of his voice that spoke of his desire, "especially with the scent you're giving off..." Teru blushed, thinking that he wouldn't mind being taken on that desk. As if Joshua had heard those thoughts, the grizzly bear let out a triumphant almost-roar and pushed Teru on his back on the desk-top.  
Teru looked up at Joshua, wrapping his arms around the american's neck and taking the chaste kisses with enjoyment. He was surprised to feel Joshua's fingertips glide up his torso, rubbing over his nipples, circling, and pinching softly. Teruhiko squirmed, shivers working through his body as Joshua's mouth dropped down the moon bear's chest, liquid heat pooling in his loins as the grizzly slowly began lapping at his nipple.

It was a torturously slow lick, the kind that lazily circled around the bud before rolling over it. "Josh-ua!" Teru murmured, staring in awe as Joshua's mouth fell further down his body, mirroring the same slow drag his fingers were etching down his back. He blushed bright red as the grizzly caught his eyes with his own purple ones which were so very, very focused, and just a touch wicked. Teru gasped as Joshua took his sex between his lips, and took him all the way in in one moment, "Oh!" His hips trembled, his legs drawing up in an uncoordinated way as he gripped his partner's dark stawberry blond hair.  
He couldn't believe he actually had Joshua's mouth _there_! And that the other bear was swallowing around him, pulling back and then taking him deep again, while his tongue did an impressive job over every slick inch of flesh. Teru groaned out Joshua's name, feeling orgasm just on the horizon.

"I want to be inside you when you cum." Joshua whispered in a husky tone as he leaned back over Teruhiko, coming nose to nose with him. A short zip and a soft whisper of cloth and the american had what he wanted. From the single thrust he had the moon bear climaxing, his inner walls coming down hard around the heavy-seed's sex, making Joshua groan into Teru's lips. "I love you, I love you..." It was almost like a mantra, as Joshua repeated the words over and over, and dragged his mate back under the tides of bliss.  
It made the moon bear feel not just adored, maybe not just loved either, but all of adored, loved and a slice of worshipped. The American Grizzly of the madararui was said to be the most aggressive, short-tempered, and dangerous of the bear seed; perhaps even of all madararui. And while Teruhiko knew this was true-he still had not forgotten the first time Joshua had taken him on the bed- he also knew that there was a teddy bear side of this grizzly. Joshua was aggressively affectionate-a definite cuddle monster, short-tempered but not just when it came to rage-he flipped to snuggly bear mode just as fast, and he was dangerously skilled when it came to sex.

Teru's voice was starting to crack and fade, he had been moaning far too loudly for too long, not that he truly minded. He had never experienced orgasm before his first-time with Joshua, and _oh my lord_ that man could make him orgasm over and over. Already on his third orgasm in just twenty minuets. "I can't-" A cry of ecstasy ripped free from his mouth, effectively cutting off his lie that he couldn't take anymore. And make that four orgasms.

"God damn, your body is fantastic, it's perfect..." Joshua practically praised, pausing only momentarily after his first orgasm-did Teruhiko mention stamina? The man had some amazing sexual stamina and his words were making Teru blush again. "Can we just do this until night-time?" Joshua was smiling with love and obviously sinful intent as he rubbed his hardening shaft against Teru's rear, "Then we can go to the bed for the rest of the night?"

Teru shivered at the feel of his lover's erection, "Do you really want to?" He wasn't sure if the heavy-seed was being playful or serious.

Joshua's grin broadened as he kissed Teruhiko's nose, "I could do this with you all day, every day for the next hundred years and then some." The moon bear's heart quickened at the honesty and sweetness of the statement. He was sure the other male could hear his heart thudding, maybe even feel his pulse through his lips as they kissed. "It's a deal then?"

"Huh?"

"You're mine for the next hundred years and then some?" One of the few times that Joshua ever reminded Teru of the young boy he once was, was when he smiled like that. Innocent and pure, genuine in word and expression. Teru just loved it.

He wrapped his arms tighter around the grizzly above him, kissing his lips hard to keep himself from weeping with joy, "Yes, oh yes. Nothing less than that." He had once thought himself in love with his kohai, and now he realized the difference between that foolhardy crush and this true love. "I'm all yours."  
True love was being pocessed and wanting it to be that way. It was being connected in every way possible, mind, heart, and body; and only wanting to be closer. This was true love and he'd be damned if it were any other way...  
"Aahn!" He moaned as he was penatrated again by Joshua.  
...He also hoped he could keep up with this true love.

The End!

Author's note: Well, here's the bear's love story! Please read, enjoy, and review (as always) ;)!


	2. Being possessed

"Sorry, thank you, but my drink is already spoken for." Teruhiko was trying to be poliet, he knew his heavy-seed was within ear-shot, not to mention that said heavy-seed had a, uh, possessive side to him.

"What a pity." This wanna-be suitor didn't get the hint, he stepped towards Teru instead of backing off, "So where are you from? Not many moon bears around here..." He smiled, brushing his hand against Teru's arm, and taking the moon bear's wrist. Teruhiko was already hearing the 'warning warning, total destruction in five seconds' that you hear at the end of every sci-fi movie when the spaceship is about to blow up. 5.

4. "Japan." 3.

"Oh really?" 2. "That's great, a foreigner!" 1.

0. "Remove your fucking hand before I break it off." And there was Joshua, his soul barely restrained.

The wanna-be suitor took the hint, releasing Teru, and taking a step away from Joshua, "It's okay, he didn't mean any harm." Teru put his hand to Joshua's chest, trying to calm the heavy-seed as he growled lowly.

"I see that you already have your hand's full with a piece of shit, no wonder there's no time for me." The male smiled at Joshua, his mid-seed soul growling back at Joshua.  
The dark strawberry blond responded with his fist. His knuckles catching the other male right in the nose, breaking it with a sickening snap. To say that the two men got in a brawl, would be an understatement; arms and legs were flying, souls were raging, Teru could smell the mid-seed's blood.

"Stop! Joshua! Please stop!" Teruhiko yelled above the noise of the throw-down. Joshua looked over at Teru, holding his opponent by the throat, "Stop." The moon bear was peaceable by nature, but this was more than just unnecessary violence, it was embarrassing to be in the cause of it! He knew he was starting to blubber like a cry-baby, and headed out of the room.

"Teru?!" Teru heard Joshua call after him. He ignored the call, rushing down the hall to one of the sitting rooms, slamming the door closed behind him. "Teru?!" Joshua barged into the room.

"Why did you do that?!" Teru demanded, trying to stop crying and be angry with his partner, but the tears were flowing.

"He grabbed you, what else was I supposed to do?" Joshua actually had the nerve to sound insulted.

"He overstepped, but you didn't have to attack him!" Teru snapped back, "Do you know how embarrassed I am?"

"Embarrassment is a small issue to me when someone touches you like that." Joshua responded, growling lowly.

"Small issue?" Teru repeated, finally finding his anger, "Small issue?! Do you now how much I worried about making a good impression tonight? How I worried about not making **you** embarrassed in front of all these people?!" Now Teru's soul was roaring at Joshua, the very air vibrating. "And now! Now, I know you don't trust me to handle myself when someone is being too forward!"

"Teru...that's not-"

"I'm not done!" Joshua fell silent, submitting himself to take the word lashing, Teru was grateful for that; he had anger but he knew he could never take down the grizzly if Joshua decided he didn't want to be scolded. "I can't figure out if you just think I'm a cheap whore who can't be trusted with other people OR if you're just an overly possessive dick with no control over himself!" Teruhiko crossed his arms, plunked down on the victorian sofa in the room, and gave Joshua an expectant look.  
Joshua twitched under the gaze, looking everywhere but at Teru, "Well? Which is it?" The moon bear pressed.

The grizzly rubbed his bloody knuckles against his pants, biting the edge of his lip, "I'm a dick..."

"What?"

Joshua sighed, "I'm a possessive dick with no control over myself."

"Is that so?" The shame that had come across Joshua's face was quickly deflating Teru's anger, but he refused to let it die that quick.

Joshua carefully came to Teru, getting on his knees in front of the moon bear, "I'm sorry Teru...really, I wasn't thinking..."

"I gathered that." Teru muttered, feeling defeated as Joshua nuzzled against his crossed arms, seeking out his touch. Was Teru really gonna let it go with a small apology?

"When it comes to you, I go blank...I can't help but feel like anyone getting near you is trying to take you from me..." Joshua stated, getting somewhere as he got Teru to uncross his arms.

"Can't you just trust that I wouldn't let myself get taken?" Teru murmured, relenting to pet through Joshua's thick hair.

"I don't think about that. I only think that I don't deserve someone as wonderful as you...and that any second someone better than me would come along..." Joshua leaned into Teruhiko's chest, wrapping his arms around the moon bear's waist.

It was Teru's turn to sigh as his anger said a short goodbye. "Well...I have no plans to be with anyone but you, so no more stupid fighting, okay? Trust me?"

Joshua nodded then smiled and locked lips with Teru, "This means you're not mad at me anymore, right?" His grin was like a child that had just gotten away with getting cookies out of the cookie jar.

Teru pursed his lips in a frown, thinking that occasional cute quality that Joshua had was sooo not fair, "I'm not mad anymore, but you're still not completely off the hook."

"What do I have to do to get off the hook?" And take a turn from childish to devilishly sexy. SO not fair.

Teru tried to resist the excitment that shot straight through his body, "I don't know..."

"I can think of a few things." Joshua stated, kissing the moon bear deep. This caused heat to pool in his loins instantly, Teru's nerves keyed to the grizzly's touch- the heavy hand stroking down his spine, a soft pair of lips kissing the side of his neck...

"No," Teru managed to push Joshua back just a bit, "We shouldn't do this, someone could come in..." His body protested his words, but Teru knew they were true.

You know who also protested? Joshua. "They'll get quite the show if anyone comes in." Teru was powerless against those gentle hands and warm lips. He could only blush bright red and muffle sounds as Joshua stripped his pants off and stroked his erection. "Really, quite the show." The grizzly said teasingly, rubbing his mate's hard shaft, cupping his sack, and rolling his thumb over the engorged head that was already slick with pre-cum.

"Joshua..." Teru murmured with embarrassment, covering his face with his hands.

"I know, you don't like when I tease," Joshua responded, coming back to Teru's face, kissing his ear, "even if it is true." Teru squirmed as the other male's fingers penetrated him, instantly finding a sweet spot that made him cry out. "Show me your face, Teru, I want to see your ecstasy." Teru obliged, gripping Joshua's shoulders instead as the grizzly's fingers played his insides, drawing him just to the edge of climax.

"Joshua!" Teru finally hissed in frustration when Joshua did nothing but tease him.

"I love it when you sound that way." Joshua stated, kissing his lover's nose with far too much softness, before suddenly thrusting into Teru's eager body. The moon bear released a moan, his body seizing around Joshua as he came hard from being filled. Teru panted, feeling his body already getting ready for round 2, knowing Joshua was still hard inside of him. "I love the way you smell at times like this too." The grizzly murmured, taking a deep inhale of Teru's scent that was touched with the smells of sweat and sex.  
Teru couldn't offer more than a whimper as Joshua rolled his hips, cranking up his mate's arousal.

"Whoa..." Both bears' heads snapped to look over at the intruder in the doorway. Of course it was that wanna-be suitor, and, of course, Joshua was going to give him a show and mark his territory in one go.

"Aaahn!" Teruhiko threw back his head with closed eyes as Joshua thrusted deep into him, dominating his body, and baring his teeth at the man at the door. Teru didn't even have time to be embarrassed or protest the sexual display, too caught up with the blistering rhythm of pumps that Joshua was slamming into him; so deep, so hard, Teru's vision danced with white spots as the pleasure overran every sense.  
Teru was orgasming once again, his body jacking off of the couch, he didn't even notice the intruder leave, but did like when Joshua's violet eyes came back to his brown ones. How fierce those purple eyes were, dangerous and yet Teru could find adoration in them. He pulled the grizzly's lips to his own, savoring the heated kiss, and the feel of Joshua releasing inside of him.  
Teru waited for his breathing to calm before trying to speak, "You didn't have to do that."

"The hell I didn't. Now he knows without any doubts that you're mine." Joshua responded. Teru let out a small sigh, and marvelled at his stupidity for feeling like this possessive quality was actually somewhat endearing. "Don't be mad at me again, I didn't break anyone's face this time..."

Teru actually laughed at the tone, the sheepish and almost glum tone. Yeah, it was a wonder that he could never stay mad at the grizzly. But then, who could stay mad? "I'm glad you didn't break anyone's face this time."  
He hugged Joshua and counted on the silly fights to come, especially if they led to moments like this, "I love you."

"I love you too Teruhiko." Joshua replied with a smile that never failed to flip Teru's stomach, and nuzzled the moon bear.  
Yeah, there would definitely be many more moments like this, and Teru would enjoy all of them.

The End!

Author's note: Hopefully not too short this time? ;) Reviews are always appreciated! I'll try to write more for this couple if I get the chance and the proper brain-flow! :D


End file.
